


"The adventure of the mugiwara with the vinsmoke"

by AlanCrazy02



Category: One Piece
Genre: Family Secrets, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:16:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24414220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlanCrazy02/pseuds/AlanCrazy02
Summary: Once Judge realized that the poison Sora took, he managed to save his four sons from the "modifications", he decided to lock them in the masmorras for being useless.He had no thought there would be a war that will attack his kingdom and his perfect daughter would escape with his brothers.(AU where not only Sanji was a "fault", the four males too, Reiju helped them escape and at the last minute the five escaped together)
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Monkey D. Luffy & Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Vinsmoke Sanji & Vinsmoke Family
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

The Baratie, a floating restaurant in the middle of the East Blue was within sight of the small straw hat boat with the intention of finding a cook, one thing led to another and the captain, Mugiwara No Luffy, had to work for a year to pay for the destruction he caused on the roof of the small building. Nami, realizing the situation, I called Zoro and Usopp so I could stop by and eat a little.

—The restaurant is pretty nice," Usopp said, drinking some water from the glass next to him. — but, what a presentation. I never thought I'd walk into a restaurant and watch people fight.

—You can see they're a little violent— Nami replied.

—But think, it's a restaurant in the middle of the ocean, where there are pirates, it's normal for people who know how to fight— Zoro informs his arms folded over his chest.

—Hey, look who's there— both men turned to the direction where the girl was aiming and smiled when they saw the straw hat.

Luffy turned and when he saw his crew sitting and smiling, he approached upsetly.

—What are you doing here?— asks exalted.

—What's the matter, lump?—Nami smiled at him.

—We heard you're going to have to work for a year— Usopp followed Nami's game by placing her elbows on top of the table.

—How about we change the pirate flag?— Zoro was the last to argue

—Why do I have to work and suffer when you're eating!?— I mention the little monkey angry. When the swordsman turned his head out, he pulled a mucus and threw it into the glass of it. The laughter of his other companions were impossible not to notice even when they covered their mouths, Zoro took the glass in his hands and when he was about to drink, I grabbed his captain's neck tightly and tilted the glass.

Finally the other two burst into laughter, pounding the table in the process, small tears were streaming in his eyes and his cheeks began to blush, Zoro saw his captain angry and Luffy tried desperately to pull out the little mucus ball.

Without anyone noticing a blond came.

—I am grateful with all my heart for meeting a girl as beautiful as you, My Lady!— A blonde with funny target eyebrows and a covered right eye, approached the only girl in the group and placed a glass full of wine for her—if it were up to you I wouldn't mind becoming a pirate, but our fates are doomed.

—Again flirting with another girl, do you not understand?— Another boy, with his eyebrows just as targeted, as opposed to being inverted just like the reddish hair that covered his eye, began to show himself on stage, ignoring the furtive gaze, helped lift mugiwara, who dazed gave him thanks.

—Shut your mouth, Ichiji— the blonde broke away from Nami.

–Is it because of me?— An old man reloaded in a nearby chair speaks.

—Old man!?

—Take the opportunity to become a pirate and take your useless brothers, no one wants them here— Zeff leaned over and started walking straight to the table.

—I hear crazy old man, I'm the best cook in this place, what do you mean nobody wants us here?

—You always fight with customers, you, the sour lemon and that blue mulberry, all they do is flirt with the pretty girls that come— I take the boy with glasses from the forearm— the only one I'd like to stay is bitter strawberry— he said —and Reiju, but without her older brothers, they couldn't do anything.

—Do you have siblings?— Luffy smiles at the blonde.

The blonde ignoring Luffy took the front of the old man's suit, still yelling at him, ichiji managed to let go and take all the dishes from the table in time before Zeff threw Sanji to break it, The Mugiwara were surprised by the aggressiveness of the two blondes and the speed and reflections of the reddish.

Once the owner left, Luffy went to talk to the satisfied smoker to get Zeff's permission, rejecting the offer, put another table and continued flirting with the same girl, Ichiji put the food back in place and sighed heavily covering his face with one hand. Seeing how Usopp complained about having to pay enough, offered to leave them food for free, The Happy Sniper thanked him. He felt someone touch his shoulder, I turn around and saw the same little boy who helped get up.

—Do you want to join my crew? —the smile I gave her was a mower," I need nice people like you with me.

—Don't confuse you, I'm a horrible person— he saw his shoulders tighten —but thank you for the offer, Sanji, go to the kitchen to keep working and tell the old man that Reiju, Niji, and Yonji are coming.

Once both brothers left, the conversation of the mugiwara continued, Luffy was silently watching the place where the two boys had previously retired, it gave him no time to think, as Sanji returned and took him with him.

____________

—Zeff-sama, we're back!— a beautiful woman with pink hair, raised a hand greeting the old man leaning on the boat rail.

Once the boat was moored on the shore, the girl came out accompanied by two other boys carrying boxes. Without saying a word he opened the door of the warehouse giving way to the three minors, Niji came complaining about the weight of the boxes unlike Yonji, who only mocked the weakness of his older brother.

—Damn, for the next one, we'll have to go in time to buy—Niji slid down the warehouse wall, taking a seat in one of the boxes.

—You're too weak Niji, even Reiju can carry more than you— Yonji said, starting to thunder his fingers.

—That's why... Never mind, we'd better get to work— he gets up, stopping to say something that makes his older sister feel bad.

—There's something I have to tell you— the old man locked the door after I walk in.

"Zeff-sama? I happen something?— Reiju asked anguishedly.

—A boy, Pirate to be specific, destroyed my room and asked the stupid aubergine to join his team as a cook— Zeff looked at the surprise in all three vinsmoke —Here they are no longer needed, so they'll go with him.

—... What?— Niji came up with only a few feelings away —Just because you don't need us, are you going to leave us on our backs? ¡You can't do this to us!

They were going to continue the discussion but screams of panic stopped them, they went out of the warehouse going through the house until they were in the dining room, Reiju saw the big ship through the windows, scanned it slightly until he saw the pirate flag—Krieg...— Whisper.

The doors of the venue were opened letting two men see asking for food, the ship's captain, Don Krieg and someone from his crew, Patty and Carne, the cooks, began laughing along with the rest of the visitors.

—Patty, Carne, stop— Reiju demanded, seeing her brothers' faces showed angry.

—But Reiju, do you think we're going to take pity on him?— Patty leaned in front of Krieg.

—Hey, Patty!— Sanji kicked the man, all of them were shocked. He approached the pirates with a plate of food— Give him this, Gin.

Despite the complaints of the cooks and the screams of the clientele, Sanji ignored them, it took a few seconds to finish the meal from the dish. Krieg passed his arm around the cook's neck and threw him to a few local tables, Reiju worried, addressed his younger brother.

—Sanji! ¿Are you all right?— I manage to at least make him kneel.

—That can't kill me— Sanji wiped the blood coming out of his mouth.

Krieg wasted no time ordering food for a hundred men, frightened people started leaving the restaurant and none of the cooks moved out of his place.

Just the vinsmoke brothers.

The five were surrounded by the rest of the cooks, with guns in hand.

—We won't let them feed them, did they lose their minds? If this pirate gets the food for his crew we won't be able to defend the Baratie, leave the stupid ideas— a chef decrees them.

—Well, shoot us— Yonji raised his arms.

—We know how evil these people can be...—Niji combs his hair back.

—But, we don't care— Reiju smiled at them.

—When we give food to anyone...—Sanji lit a cigar.

—We never think about the consequences, if someone asks a cook for food, what's wrong with that?'— Ichiji finished.

—... Catch them— Patty commanded, they felt like some arms were taking them by the shoulders and waist —I'm not an idiot, I always realized that you stole food and gave it to the people I threw out— one time the brothers were pulled out of the way to the kitchen, Patty turned to Krieg —Now we only have to take care of only a bastard ¿No?

Patty pulled out a bazooka, firing a direct projectile at the pirate captain. Once the smoke dispersed, Krieg suffered no damage, and from his shoulders he shot the Baratie's staff.

Before Krieg fired again, Zeff appeared with a bag of food, carelessly throwing it at the pirate's feet.

—Chief Zeff...— all the chefs murmured.

—There you go, food for a hundred people— Zeff said.

—T... You're Red-Leg Zeff? The man with his legs so strong that they're layers of breaking a cliff in two, but you didn't die like I thought, you've lost a leg, that means you lost all your power— Krieg looked at him intently.

—.......— All the Vinsmoke were silent, silently not passed unsused by the swordsman who turned to observe the brothers.

Krieg told Zeff that he would deliver the diary that he and his crew had filled out after the years on the Grand Line, as expected, refused, angering the pirate, before starting a fight he decided to retire to deliver the food to the rest of his crew, if he had to take the diary and the ship by force , I would.

—Boss, why did you do that?— Meat exclaimed.

—You defended that pair of brats one more time! Don't you realize they want to take your boss job?— Patty scream.

—Shut up, you idiots!!—Zeff finally got tired and I don't mind scaring your workers —None of you can say anything to them, tell me, you've been through a situation where you have no food to eat or water to drink? If they haven't, they have no right to claim anything from them!— Zeff stopped talking, regulating his breathing and relaxing his nerves —if they're so afraid, the door is behind, with these children they're enough.

Before anyone asked, Zeff took out four cans of different colors and handed them over to the Vinsmoke, except Sanji.

—It's the last time I give them back— Zeff warns —I give you 30 minutes.

The five brothers nodded.

—You've seen how strong Captain Krieg is, you better get out— Gin demanded, at least trying to help the man who saved him a little.

—Do you think he can defeat us?— Yonji showed an arrogant smile.

—See? They're good guys, great, aren't they?— Luffy approached his two sitting companions.

—Anyway, you gotta get out of here— Usopp tried to persuade his captain.

—Don't worry Usopp, I'll fight all of them. Hey Gin, you guys want the old man's diary, but you were on the Grand Line, then, why?

Was the surprise that Don Krieg and his fifty ships were defeated by one man, with eyes as a hawk.

—It must have been Taka No Me— ichiji said as he unbuttoned the cord of the black apron he was wearing, throwing it on top of one of the chairs.

—T... Taka don't me?— Gin asked.

—Do you know who he is?— Sanji was curious, too.

—The best swordsman in the world. From what he did to you, he would have to have some problem with you— Reiju concluded by placing the little pink can on his waist.

—They probably interrupted his nap— Zeff interjected, earning a look of hate on Gin's part.

—It's stupid to destroy our ships for interrupting a nap!—Gin kept shaking, making him unable to get up.

Zeff didn't seem to care how the pirate kept yelling at him, he just wanted the attention to be focused on the ship outside and he'll deviate from the colors that came out behind him, but he couldn't escape the eyes of the mugiwara.

Luffy's eyes began to light up, Usopp seemed astonished but was still excited, Zoro had a mental struggle over the swordsman mentioned above.

When the colors began to disappear, they showed the four Vinsmoke, dressed in their Raid Suit, unlike they wore nothing on their ears and the famous "66" disappeared on their chests.

They wouldn't let anyone link them to Germa 66 and Vinsmoke Judge, they'd never call him a father again in his life.


	2. Chapter 2

—Well, this was a waste of time— Niji spoke sitting on the body of the already unconscious pearl.

—Really, you were hoping they would be strong— Yonji answered his older brother, kicking the bodies over the fin into the sea.

—Reiju, how's Gin?— sanji flipped back watching Gin lie between her sister's legs, while she sucked the poison.

—He'll live— he said simply.

Ichiji slowly approached Krieg's body, seeing his skin be scorched, black, a broken arm and his hairs raised, wrinkled his forehead, his hand may have gone a little. Undeterred, he took the part of the pirate's neck and threw them at the cooks.

—If they get the reward, they could fix the restaurant.

He let out a little scream as he felt like limbs held his arms and legs.

—¡They're super strong, they must be on my crew, I didn't even have to intervene and they ended up so fast!—  
Luffy screamed content with the grip tightening more by taking Ichiji's oxygen away.

—I didn't know they were so strong...—Carne was finally able to speak aside by setting his surprise aside.

—To be honest, I thought they couldn't fight... Sanji almost always started fighting— Patty stammered.

They took the time to heal Gin and offer him a ship for his crew, once he was fired by Sanji, Luffy turned to the Vinsmoke brothers.

—So, you join my team?— I ask animatedly.

—We won't be pirates— Reiju replied as he took a seat on the ship's wooden rail. —We'll stay and cook here, until we can pay Zeff-sama for everything he did for us.

—Although traveling by the sea is not bad— Yonji interjected.

—Sanji was planning to go to the Grand Line— Niji pointed to his younger brother.

—And why not now?

—Have you ever heard of the All Blue?— when you saw the boy's denial in a straw hat, Sanji quickly gets happy —Well, it's a magical ocean where...

Without realizing, on the elevated floor of the small restaurant, was Zeff, seeing Sanji's expressions, and the laughter of his brothers when he explained too quickly that he was barely understood.

—They seem so happy, idiots— Zeff smiled, leaning his face in the palm of his hand.

Once things calmed down, Sanji picked up a soup to celebrate Don Krieg's defeat, served a few dishes, and started delivering them, before Luffy or the vinsmoke tried, the cooks started spitting out the soup.

—¡What the fuck is this, you know how scared!

—¡We can't eat this.

—¡That sucks!

And the comments kept going, Sanji off. Annoyed began to yell at them to remain silent, that he was one of the best cooks and none of his meals tasted bad. Every previous comment was forgotten when Zeff passed through the crowd and started tasting the soup, like the others, spat it out, causing a twinge on his chest.

—¿Do you think I'm going to sell this crap in my restaurant?— Zeff cleans his mouth with the palm of his hand.

—¡¡Don't with me, man!!, what makes your soup different from mine!?

Sanji never expected a blow to his cheek by Zeff, throwing him on the ground, he'd never punched him.

—You're still too young to understand, little eggplant—

Sanji got up taking one step back, then another, to run out of the place. Every step so quickly that they struggled to assimilate, Reiju, the older sister, who had to make sure that her mother's sacrifice was not in vain, He went after his third brother.

A small sip was heard and everyone turned to see Ichiji tilting the plate over his lips until it was empty, releasing a small sigh, I leave the bowl on a table.

—As always, Sanji's food is magnificent.

—Obviously, Sanji is one of the best cooks— Zeff agreed.

The staff's laughter didn't stop to ring, they even asked for another round of eating. Luffy confused addressed Zeff.

—If the food is so good, why did they do that?

Zeff looked at him for a few seconds, then the three boys with colorful hair sitting on the floor eating even more soup. —When I met them, they were children, I'm sure they hated me because my crew attacked the ship where they came from, then a storm passed and we ended up stranded on a rock. They were children, children, so I decided to give them the little food I could collect— a tiny smile adorns their lips —Six days had passed when I realized that neither Reiju and the bitter strawberry ate anything, leaving their share to their younger siblings. I don't remember how long it was, but the eggplant came with me threatening to give them more food. Remember my lost leg?— lifted the wooden stick. —use my leg as food, for those children, because they didn't even have time to live their dreams. You heard Sanji, he wants to find the All Blue, but his brothers are empty, not a dream, so I want them to go with you, they won't get anything if they stay with me but maybe with a man like you, they can have a dream to fight for.

Next to the door, where Luffy and Zeff are, Sanji and Reiju sat, hugging their knees with a sad smile on their lips.

—Idiots... We can hear them...

—... I guess we have to go...— Reiju sigh.

________________

—Sure they don't want to say goodbye?— Luffy asked, inside the vinsmoke's small custom boat next to Yosaku.

Niji refused to get on the boat, was followed by Yonji and then by Reiju, Sanji was still standing in the tail of the ship and Ichiji was walking out of the restaurant towards, his now captain. All the chefs were around the ship silently dismissing the group of brothers.

—... Ichiji— the appointed stop walking —Make sure your brothers don't catch a cold, will you?

There went the first tear, that solitary tear was followed more, finally the prey that had tormented him for years had broken, but he was not the only one, the rest of his brothers were crying, they got out of the boat and ran back, hugging Zeff.

—¡¡Chef Zeff, thank you for enduring them all these years!!— Sanji sobbed.

—¡¡We will never forget this debt that we have with you for the rest of our lives!!— Niji screamed.

—Idiots...— couldn't hide his smile accompanied by tears by hugging them as hard as he could.

Patty and Carne gathered in the hug, followed by all the other cooks, the place was full of sobs, tears and snot.

From behind, luffy was smiling.

______________

—Damn, could you stop crying?— Niji was tired of that man still crying.

—It was so emotional!— Yosaku kept trying to wipe away his tears.

—Do you know where we're going?— Ichiji decided to be direct and ask if he at least knew where they were going. —To the Grand Line?

—You don't know enough about the Grand Line— Yosaku shook his head a couple of times in disappointment mode. —If only Zoro Aniki knew how dangerous that man would have come back with me.

—The green-haired boy is fine?— Reiju asked Yosaku. —you could see the cut was too deep.

It was a spectacle to see Dracule Mihawk fighting the pirate hunter, Roronoa Zoro, but it must be admitted, gave them chills like that black sword almost split the pirate hunter in two, but emotionally Dracule's speech to the young man.

—You mean Zoro Aniki?— the woman nodded —He doesn't worry about him, he's too strong for something like that to kill him.

—He was an idiot— Sanji murmured.

—Luffy Aniki, it is now that I explained to you the dangerous place where Sister Nami went— Yosaku took some time to prepare his speech, but was interrupted by the blonde.

—Do you want to eat?

—Yeeessss!!

—¡At least listen to what I have to tell you!— Yosaku screamed.

Reiju laughed in her captain's selfless manner, raising her hand to catch the boy's attention in a red hat. —We can listen.

—The reason Grand Line is called "the pirate cemetery", is because of three great powers that govern that place and one of those powers: it's the Shichibukai!

—Shichibukai?— Luffy shoted his head confused.

—These are seven pirates officially recognized by the world government—  
Yonji Argument.

—Exactly— Yosaku gave the fourth brother the reason —They are a group of pirates who claim uns civilized islands and steal from other pirates, giving the government a share, in exchange for protection.

—In fact, Dracule Mihawk, the guy who defeated the swordsman is one of them— Niji says, turning to Luffy.

—¿¡Really!? And there are still six more!— despite being a troubling subject, mugiwara sounded more fun than distressed.

—And how do you know all that?— Sanji re criticized his four brothers.

—When you were chasing pretty girls, we read a little bit about the old man's diary and the arriving newspapers—Ichiji, taking a better position in the corner of the little boat.

—But there was a problem with one of them, the leader of the pirates Gyojin, Jimbe!— Yosaku kept counting. —In exchange for being a Shichibukai, I leave a great threat in the East Blue.

—They are like that?— Luffy picked up a notebook where he showed the image of a very poorly drawn fish with four legs.

—Hahahahaha, that's a horrible fish— Sanji mocked the poor drawing.

—Can't you two take this encery like these four guys?!— Yosaku gave up explaining and went straight to the point. —The place where we're headed is known as Arlong Park, and is run by a Gyojin who was shoulder to shoulder with Jimbe. It is named after Arlong and his strength surpasses that of Don Krieg.

—Hey, maybe you didn't see it, but we beat Krieg too fast, he shouldn't be a problem— The one with the green mane I look at him confused.

—It's just a warning— Yosaku shrugged.

Once the conversation was over, Sanji headed to the kitchen to prepare what he had promised, Luffy and Yosaku waited patiently for the food seated, Reiju read a medical book, Yonji decided to take a nap, Niji looked bored at the waves and Ichiji watched the little red can in his hand.

Seeing her put some memories on her head, a cold room, iron masks, the tears of her brothers, the guilt of being useless, pain. He closed his eyes for a moment and reopened them as I heard footsteps approaching, Sanji placed the food dishes in front of Luffy and Yosaku, approached Reiju and handed him a drink, strangely purple almost touching the black, when he approached Niji from behind, he already had his hand raised waiting for his plate, smiling placed the plate of biscuits in his palm, to finish with his delivery, he arrived a bowl of blackberries to ichiji, storing the can, tossing the plate and inserting a blackberry between his lips.

Everything was in relative calm, only the sound of sucking from the captain's poop or the captain's chewing interrupted the landscape, until a sea monster began to emerge from the water.

—Couldn't miss, could he?— niji stuck another cookie in his mouth watching the cow direct his eyes to the food at the table.

Luffy didn't need to be a genius to realize that the sea cow wanted to eat his snack, refusing to share, throwing a direct blow to his face.

—Gomu Gomu No Pistol!— Ichiji watched in slow motion as the cow collided with water to submerge its large size again.

—Idiot, don't hit someone why he's hungry! —Sanji hit Luffy in the head, took a plate, and put it on the beast. —Maybe he's hurt and can't get food on his own— Sanji turned back to see the jaw of the huge, angry cow, he also hit it. —¡Die cursed!—

"What are you doing, Sanji?"—Reiju asks by releasing a dense purple haze from his mouth.

—That bastard wanted to eat me too!— I'm bothering to jump up to the sea monster. —Collier Shot!— was just one kick was enough to leave the poor animal out of action.

—... They are monsters— Yosaku managed to whisper.

—Tie one end of the rope to that thing and the other to the boat, at the very least we'll go faster— Ichiji threw the rope at his brother.

Once the sea cow was filled with chicks, it began to head towards Arlong Park, making the journey faster. When they finally saw the building, the animal decided to deviate by colliding with part of the coast and sending the boat flying. They broke several trees before they started descending. The person who passed in front of them barely had time to dodge the boat in front of him and catch the girl who shot out before the boat crashed to the ground and was destroyed.

—¿¡What the hell do you think you're doing!?— Zoro screaming annoyed using the few forces he has left to stand and not release the girl in his arms.

—¡Zoro!— Luffy approached his first companion.

—Thank you very much, Zoro-Kun— Reiju gave her a smile and got the message, Zoro knelt down for the woman to get up.

—We won't do that again— Niji got up dragging his fourth brother away from the rubble, Yonji had a silly smile on his face and his eyes spinning.

Ichiji followed them from behind cleaning his black shirt from the dust, Sanji sitting on the wreckage of his ship asks Yosaku if he was all right.

—Why... I don't have time for this, Usopp is in trouble— Zoro was going to keep running until Luffy stopped him.

—¿Usopp is in trouble?

—The idiot was captured by Arlong, if we don't hurry he could be killed.

—¡It's too late!— A voice interrupted Zoro.

—Johnny?— Zoro whispered.

—He's already dead—Further down the road to his crash landing, Johnny fell to his knees. —¡He was killed ... by Sister Nami!

Zoro froze, betraying the crew was one thing, but murdering a crew member was quite another.

—You're lying!— Luffy took Johnny's clothes. —Nami would never kill Usopp, we are nakama!

—Who is your nakama?— the voice of a woman draws everyone's attention.

—Nami, we came for you— Luffy pointed out.

"I feel like we're in the way here," Reiju whispered to his two brothers.

"Did I ask you?" Nami crossed his arms under his chest. "I only use them for my benefit, for your money, now that you're bankrupt, they're no longer good to me.

—Where's Usopp?— Zoro took the floor.

—Why don't you look for him under the sea?

—Bitch...— Zoro unflined one of his katanas with the intention of harming the woman in front of him, only that his path was obstructed by black shoes.

—Can a swordsman raise his sword against a lady, Roronoa Zoro?— Sanji gave him a look.

—.......— Ichiji put his hand under his chin watching the fight develop.

—You're thinking what I'm thinking?— Niji turned to see his first brother.

Ichiji nodded, unconscious under his hand, and took his right forcefully.

After Luffy took a nap in the middle of the walk and Nami, Yosaku and Johnny left, they took in the seat.

—She's lying— Niji said first.

—What?— Sanji seemed dumbfounded.

—The fact that I kill Nose-Kun is fake and using them for profit too, if you had paid attention, you'd also notice, Sanji— Reiju explained as he kicked his younger brother —Yonji, wakes up.

—How are you so sure?— Zoro's gaze was piercing.

—The Eyes— Ichiji pointed his own eyes covered behind his sunglasses. —Every time he spoke his eyes he crystallized, he even began to sweat more, something typical when you lie. A horrible liar. Mom said the best way to know if anyone's lying is because of their eyes.

—His mother?— beside his captain, Zoro collapsed.

—... Long Story— Niji intervened.

—Then I didn't kill him?— Sanji lit a cigarette.

—Who knows, despite being small, can be dangerous— Zoro tops his katanas on his shoulder.

—What did you say about Nami's chest?!— Sanji again cast himself on the swordsman.

—Is that all you think about?— Zoro did not bother to remove his katana, using the holster to avoid the body they both hit.

... Oh

—Well, now he's dead— Reiju felt sorry for the sniper's unconscious body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been looking at a vinsmoke theory and I intend to put it into the future

**Author's Note:**

> It's an idea I came up with when I saw an image.
> 
> The plot is easy: all the males in the Vinsmoke family were "flaws" and when Reiju released them, he decided to follow them, eventually they met Zeff and Luffy.


End file.
